70 Days
by nakuraxkanra
Summary: Young Izaya looked up to the monster in front of him with the widest eyes. "I will grant you your wish. But for one condition." 'Wish' smiled sinisterly. "On your sixteenth birthday,I will take your heart. And after that, you can never love again."
1. Prologue

This is not a love story.

It has romance, but it's not like the usual girl meets boy kind of romance.

This is a story of a boy meets boy.

And those boys are...

"Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo. Please report to the principal's office." The two said boys stood up from their seats and excused themselves to the principal's office, side-by-side and fully prepared to get a lecture for god knows how long.

"This is all your fault, flea." The 'flea', also known as Orihara Izaya, turned and glared at his protozoan brained enemy, Heiwajima Shizuo. "Right, because I was the one who ripped the boy's changing room door and made them scream 'kyaaaa~! pervert~!' like a bunch of muscled girls." The blond scrunched his face in disgust at the memory. "Well, I wouldn't have done that if you!" Izaya narrowed his auburn eyes. "If I what?" Shizuo was flabbergasted in searching for the correct answer. "I didn't provoke you this time. All I did was walked past through you." The popular student smirked at his counterpart's reaction. "So what's your reason to be pissed at me this time?" the blond regained his composure. "You are the reason for me to be pissed!" The teen stared at the other, "My existence itself pisses you off?" the said other teen grinned as if he was finally right. "Yup. Your existence annoys me more than anything else in this world." The small-toned boy showed nothing but his poker-face when he said, "Does anything that you say ever make sense?" and when the tables had turned, the raven smirked. "Huh, Shizu-CHAN?"

The larger teen growled at the smaller male. "I thought I told you, NOT to call me THAT!" Izaya just shoved his hands into his pocket and widened his smirk. "Or what?" The angry Shizuo just stomped to Izaya and collided their foreheads together. Their face was so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"Or I'll fucking bash your pretty little face to the wall!" Izaya, who was pretending, put both of his hands in front of him in a surrender gesture. "I get it, I get it." Shizuo, who was taken aback by the sudden victory, slowly backed away with a raised eyebrow. The raven haired teen then turned around and continued to walk to the principal's office. "Come on, if we're late we're going to get more in trouble." But the confused blond just stood there, transfixed. Noticing this, Izaya turned his face slightly and smirked at Shizuo. "What's wrong, Shizuo…-CHIN?" his tone was full of sarcasm.

Veins popped on the larger male's forehead. He should've known better than to believe that stupid 'flea'! So, with a cry of war, he plucked out the vending that was conveniently sitting beside him while screaming "IIIZAAAYAAA!" and chased the small raven while the patiently waiting principal sat on the red swivel chair in his office. "They're late…" he muttered to no one without even noticing a vending machine flying just outside his open window behind him.

I repeat, this is not a love story.


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark. It was cold. And the only thing that was audible to his ear was a little child's sobs and sniffles. The small child had short black hair, gruesome markings on his flawless skin and glowing red eyes. The small child cried and cried, because of the world's cruelty. "Why? -Hic- Why does everyone -Hic- hates me so much?" He continued to cry and cry, because of how he was treated for the past five years. "Hiro-chan too, Ma-kun too, Takeshi and Kanae-sensei too, mama and papa too, -Hic- why did they -Hic- did those things -Hic- to me?"

He cried and cried, because of the bruises and painful marks that had been carved on his pale, beautiful skin. "It-it -Hic- It hurts… -Hic- It hurts so much…" And yet the boy didn't hate them. He could never hate the people who had hurt him and made him screamed in agony. Instead, he hated himself. He hated his demonic eyes that were the cause of his sorrow. He had tried so many times to gauge those eyes out, but he couldn't bring himself to do it as he was too afraid of pain and blood.

So the boy wished. He laced his small fingers together, closed his tearful crimson eyes and made a wish.

"I wish… -Sniff- I wish that everyone would stop hating me…"

Just then, a creature appeared in front of him. It looked at the small boy's shocked expression and approached him. "Hello there, I am 'Wish'." The boy's welled eyes widened. The creature had the appearance of a black shadow. Except its eyes are swirl like and it had a wide smile that showed its sharp teeth. Rather than a beautiful 'Wish' it actually looked like a monstrous 'Nightmare' to the trembling boy. He gulped and asked with a timid voice, "Wh-what do y-you -Hic- want from -Hic- m-me?"

The creature suddenly laughs. Its laugh was hysterical and sounded like a mad man's laugh. "Why, you're the one who summoned me, you silly boy." The boy tilted his head to the side. "I… -Sniff- Did?" Its smile widened and its ugly teeth were shown again. "You made a wish just now, didn't you?" The boy swallowed again. "Y-yes… -Sniff- I-I did…" The creature scooted closer to the crouching boy, its boogie man smile never once faltered from its face.

Young Izaya looked up to the monster in front of him with the widest eyes. "I will grant you your wish. But for one condition." The small raven shakily nodded. 'Wish' smiled sinisterly. "On your sixteenth birthday, I will take your heart. And after that, you can never-"

-

Fifteen going on sixteen years old Izaya woke up with a gasp, his eyes were as wide as it was inside his dream. It was still dark and cold. The only sound that he could hear was the pitter-patter outside of his window. But just when the raven thought this was another dream, his auburn eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he let out a relieved sound. He slowly sat up to look at the clock that was hanging on his black wallpapered wall. He glared at the innocent numbers that showed 4.25 am and with a grunt he flopped back on the bed hoping that he could get some shut-eye before eight and get to school with panda eyes.

No use. It was already past six and the teen still tossed and turned on his black-sheeted double king sized bed. And the thing that was keeping Izaya awake was his weird childhood dream.

Even though it was keeping him awake, the only thing that really bothered him was what that thing said before he woke up.

"_On your sixteenth birthday, I will take your heart. And after that, you can never-"_

Izaya frowned. He placed his palm on his chest near his heart and thought about it. He clenched his eyes, furrowed his thin eyebrows and shoved his face in the goose-feathered pillow. "If it takes my heart, then I'll die… Won't I?"

***

And surely that morning, Izaya went to school with bags under his eyes. And because of that, all of his fans and crushes clung to him annoyingly and asked him about his panda eyes, making his aching head to spin and throbbed. So with his usual killer smile he said, "I'm very sorry, girls. But I'm really busy with the assignment that Azuma-sensei gave me yesterday as a punishment. So if you'll excuse me…" And with that he waved at his complaining groupie and ran to his class, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

He opened the classroom door and shuffled to his seat with a dreaded expression, greeting Shinra who was talking with Kadota and Shizuo while on the way. Noticing how weird it was for Izaya to just muttered a "Good morning" at them without ranting about his little Izaya fan group that even has a couple of boys joining it, the trio stopped talking and looked at Izaya who quickly slumped on his chair and let his head fall down on his desk painfully and murmured an "Ow…", they all had a raised eyebrow. The trio looked at each other but just shrugged and continued to chatter. Even though it was Shinra that mostly did the talking, Kadota was just a loyal listener. And as for Shizuo… He was just staring at the mumbling raven who was groaning in pain. The future underground doctor's voice, or even the whole class's loud chattering were no longer audible to his ears as his focus was only on the attractive, auburn-eyed flea.

***

The bell rang and the first one to stand up and walked out of the class was Izaya. The teen had to pass through a lot of crowds to finally arrive at his destination, the rooftop. He opened the door and glanced around warily for any signs of a human. He sighed in relief when not even a shadow was insight. He walked a little more and leaned his back on a wall and looked up to the blue sky. Izaya was currently in peace. The mood and the atmosphere was so calming that he didn't noticed his own eyes were closed and his back was sliding down until he felt his butt landed on the solid ground. He opened his eyes and again he thought about his dream earlier.

_The small child had short black hair, gruesome markings on his flawless skin and glowing red eyes._

Izaya frowned and touched the spot under his eye. _'Since when did I have red eyes?'_ His hand traveled down and landed on his stomach. _'And why did I have so many bruises?' _He shoved his hand inside his pocket and took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and punched in a number.

[Hello?] A matured woman's voice greeted Izaya.

"It's me."

[Izaya-kun? Is this Izaya-kun?]

"Yeah." Even though Izaya frowned at the loud voice, he still answered with a smile.

[Oh, my! You haven't called in such a long time!]

"Sorry about that. I've been busy lately…"

[I see… So how have you been, dear?]

"I'm fine, mom…"

[I see… That's good.] His mother's voice was so caring. And so loving that Izaya couldn't bring himself to believe that she had caused one of those bruises on his skin in his dream.

"How are you and Kururi and Mairu doing in Hokkaido?"

[Oh, we're fine. Your sisters are in school right now so they can't talk to you.] Ah, Kururi and Mairu. Izaya's mischievous yet loveable twin sisters. "No, it's alright."

[But your sisters have been complaining and pestering me about how less you've been visiting us. They even refused to eat their vegetables until you do.] The teen laughed at their childish tantrum.

"Well tell them that I won't come over until they finish all of their veggies." His mother giggled at that.

[Oh, enough about that. It's rare for you to call me. Is there something wrong?]

Izaya's expression changed. "Mom, the real reason I called you is that I wanted to ask you about something."

[Hm? Go ahead, dear.]

He touched the same spot under his eye again and looked down. "Did I… Have red eyes when I was a child?" He wanted to ask about the bruises as well but decided not to.

[What? Of course not, sweetie.] Izaya's body relaxed.

[Only demons would have red eyes.]

His expression darkened again when he heard his mother say that. Somehow it hurt him. But he masked that hurt with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. It was silly of me to have asked that." His mother started to laugh as well. "Well anyway, I have to go now. Goodbye, mother." He hung up and leaned his head back on the wall behind him and stared at the serene sky. "If I didn't have red eyes… Then what did that dream mean?" The raven felt the wind calmly brushed his hair and skin and his body immediately relaxed again.

"Or… Did it even have any meaning…?" Once again Izaya recalled the creature's last words to him…

"_On your sixteenth birthday, I will take your heart. And after that, you can never…" _

He sighed. "On my sixteenth birthday, huh…" Izaya's birthday was on May the fourth. He glanced at his phone. _'Today's January the fifth…' _He slid his black phone inside his pocket and drowned himself in the serenity. "118 days left before my birthday…"

Izaya's train of thoughts was cut off by a familiar voice. "What about your birthday?" The raven turned his head towards the voice and his eyes widened. Auburn met mocha. "Shi…zu-chan?"

As the background faded, the two classmates only stared at each other, somewhat in awe.

118 days until the raven's birthday.

70 days until the raven fell in love…

First official chapter is out! I hope you enjoyed it! And review if you want more, kay? Thanks~!


	3. Chapter 2

OMG! I'm soo sorry for the super looong update! There was a technical difficulty with my sister's laptop, so I bought my own cuz I felt really bad. So anyway, here's chapter 2 of 70 Days!

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

"What about your birthday?" The raven turned his head towards the voice and his eyes widened. Auburn met mocha. "Shi…Zu-chan?"

As the background faded, the two classmates only stared at each other, somewhat in awe.

And of course the one that had to break the comfortable silence that they never shared together was none other than the neanderthal. "So what about it?" Izaya sighed and shook his head. "You really don't know how to read the mood, do you?"

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Izaya, who wasn't' really in the mood to fight with the irritable brute just sighed and patted the ground beside him. Noticing the invitation, Shizuo approached the raven and sat beside him exactly on the spot where the other male just patted.

"What's up with you today?" Izaya cocked his head to the side and gasped dramatically at Shizuo. Even though it was true that Izaya didn't have the mood to provoke the blond, he just couldn't help but to tease him a little. "What's this, Shizu-chan? Are you perhaps…" The black haired teen paused for dramatic effect and smirked. "Worried about me~?"

Shizuo growled and glared at the smirking honour student. "I'm warning you, flea. Don't ruin my good intention or else I'll fucking hurt you!"

Izaya let the smirk fell off his face, breathed out and looked up to the blue sky. "Fine. I wasn't in the mood anyways…"As Izaya's focus was on the moving clouds, Shizuo took the opportunity to study the flea's flawless profile.

"You're gonna answer my question or not?" Izaya didn't look away from the sky when he spoke. "I… Had a dream last night…" The blond listened quietly and noticed that Izaya's tone of voice was somewhat… Melancholy…

"I'm not sure whether it really happened in the past or just my childish imagination. It was during my childhood. I made a wish, then some… THING approached me and claimed that it could grant my wish. But in return, it'll take my heart as some sort of prize on my sixteenth birthday…" Shizuo blinked and frowned. "You were worried about THAT?"

His classmate gave a small nod without even glancing at the frowning blond. "Well it was just a stupid dream, so you shouldn't think about it so much." It was Izaya's turn to frown.

"I know that it's just a dream. Just some successions of images, ideas, emotions and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. But it has also been proven that the content and purpose of dreams are not definitively understood, though they have been a topic of scientific speculation, interpretation, philosophical and religious interest throughout recorded history. The scientific study of dreams is called onei-"

Izaya's rant was cut off by a rough, large hand that was shoved on his mouth. "STOP! Don't waste your breath." The raven nodded and Shizuo warily released his captive. "What I was trying to say was that even though I know all that… I still felt like it was some sort of… Fragment… Of my childhood memory… Or something…" Shizuo joined Izaya on the sky staring. "Why's that?"

The brownish red eyed teen hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "Because… There were parts in that dream that… I remembered." The tall blond looked down to the smaller male beside him. "Which one?"

"The part where I was hated by everyone that I know…"

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

"_The part where I was hated by everyone I know…"_

Those words were stuck on the blonde's head. And even though he doesn't want to admit it, but when he saw how distressed Izaya was yesterday when he poured his feelings out, Shizuo had the feeling that he wanted to actually hold the little flea inside his arms and shield him from his past and pain.

But of course he pushed away the idea as it would be too weird for him to suddenly embrace his enemy. Although what they did yesterday was already pretty awkward.

"Yo, Shizuo." The tallest teen in Raijin perked up at Kadota's voice. "Oh, Kadota. You went to the same school as Izaya when you guys were kids, right?" Kadota blinked at the sudden question but smiled sadly when he reminisced their childhood days. "Yeah, I did." In his head, Shizuo was doing a victory dance. "Why did you ask?"

The blond mentally stopped dancing and focused at his friend. "Hey, is it true that when Izaya was a kid… People hated him?" The brunette's eyes widened. "I was actually remembering that just now." Shizuo's mouth gaped then he turned his head away. "So it was true…" The blond recalled Izaya's upset look and felt his heart pang. "How did you know about that, anyway?"

Shizuo blinked twice and snapped from his thoughts. "H-huh? Oh. Well, remember when you and Shinra forced me to ask the flea what was wrong with him yesterday?" Kadota nodded. "Well I did." The gakuran wearing student had a rather astonished look on his face. Even though it was true that they practically forced Shizuo, but he never thought that the blond would actually do it.

"I-I see… So what did he tell you?" Shizuo nodded then continue. "He told me that he was bothered by a dream he had so I told him that he shouldn't be worrying about some stupid dream. But then he started rambling about dreams and science or something… I couldn't understand anything so I didn't listen…" The last part came out as a mumble.

"Then he said that he was upset about it 'cause that dream was like a memory of his childhood 'cause a part of that dream actually happened. I asked which part then he said 'the part where he was hated by everyone he know'. When he said that…His face was…" The taller male frowned when he remembered Izaya's melancholy face again and Kadota just listened. "Troubling…"

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

Shizuo and his friends ate their lunch on the rooftop silently as they observed Izaya eating his melon bread with an expression that's hard to describe. The said raven closed his eyes and sighed. 'That's the twenty-fifth time!' The trio thought in synch.

Shinra who was worried for his friend put down his lunchbox and asked the distressed maiden. I mean male. Distressed male. "Izaya? What's wrong? You've been kind of weird lately. Do you have any troubles at home?" Izaya looked up to Shinra with the bread hanging from his mouth. He shook his head and removed the said bread. "Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?"

The bespectacled male glanced towards Shizuo. "Well… You've been sighing for like the twenty-fifth time now…" Izaya frowned then tilted his head to the side cutely/ "I did?" The trio nodded together. Izaya scratched his head and sighed. "Twenty-six…" Shizuo mumbled aloud.

"Well… You see… I received a love letter from a senpai yesterday asking to see me today after school." Shinra and Kadota yelled "WHAAAT?" together. "That's the reason you've been sighing?" Shizuo added angrily. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. Well because it was from Shishizaki-senpai!"

The trio abruptly stopped complaining and looked at Izaya with horrified looks. Shinra gulped and said with a trembling voice, "THAT Shishizaki-senpai?" Izaya crossed his arms on his chest and huffed. "That's right. NOW do you guys get why I've been sighing?"

Kadota spoke with a serious tone, "Izaya, you don't even have to think about it. Just say no to him after this and avoid being alone with him at all cost." Izaya turned his head away. "I know… But I think I should at least reject him face-to-face…"

To everyone's surprise, Shizuo slammed his fist on the wall beside him and yelled at Izaya. "Are you fucking kidding me? He freaking tried to rape you!" Izaya, Shinra and Kadota's eyes were as wide as they can be. They were surprised by both, Shizuo's sudden yelling and the fact that Shizuo sounded like he actually cared for the raven.

Izaya who was really shocked at first quickly regained his composure. "Why the hell do YOU care? YOU tried to kill me!" Shizuo knitted his eyebrows together. "You're not going, flea. And that's final."

Izaya gritted his teeth then stood up and glared at Shizuo. "Why should I listen to a monster like you? Even though you're just Shizu-chan…" The raven's small shoulders trembled and without a warning, he grabbed his cheap melon bread and threw it at the blonde's head who didn't felt a thing. "Iza-"

But it was too late.

Izaya was already running towards the door.

"You don't know anything! Baka-Shizu!"

And the door was slammed hard.

After an awkward silence between the trio, Shizuo took the melon bread and stood up. "Shizuo? Where are you going? Break's not over yet."

The blond stared at the half-eaten bread. "I know." Then he proceeded to eat all of it. "I'm going to TALK to Shishizaki-senpai."

Chapter 2 –END-

* * *

><p>Oh, Shizuo. We all know that by 'talk', you actually mean 'beat Shishizaki-senpai up'. Anyways! Reviews are most welcome!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

OMG, I'm soooo sorry for not updating this for like months now! OTZ I hope this chapter makes it up for you! And I'm very sorry for making Izaya a little bit OOC in the previous chapter! I'll try my best on making the characters more IC!

BTW, for more updates, info, or questions on my fic, please follow me on tumblr! (Although there isn't much since I'm still new.)

Tumblr : Please go to my profile.

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

Kadota was currently too busy listening to Shinra's rambling about his future wife to notice a rather loud stomping heading their way.

Shinra's rant was abruptly stopped when they heard the classroom door slammed open and their smile was dropped at the terrifying sight of an angry Orihara Izaya.

"Where. Is. Shizu-chan?"

They both gulped nervously then pointed their fingers at the said blond who was sleeping soundly. Pillowed by his arms on his desk.

Izaya gritted his teeth and stomped towards Shizuo. He stopped in front the blonde's desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Shizu-chan!" The sleeping male didn't respond and continued to snore. The raven got even madder by this, but he patiently proceeded to call for the other male.

"Shizu-chan! Wake up this instance!"

Still no respond.

Thousands of veins were beginning to pop on the smaller male's forehead. When it seemed as if Izaya was about to explode, Shinra and Kadota decided to intervene. But when they were about to voiced out their thoughts, Izaya sighed before smirking. The two brunettes just cocked their heads to the side and decided to just let them be.

Izaya then leaned down towards Shizuo's ears and whispered seductively and sensually.

"Shizu-chan~ If you don't wake up immediately, I won't allow you to cum~"

Shizuo's cheeks began to flush and his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Izaya giggled and continue his mental ministrations.

"You know you want to shoot your filthy thick cum deep inside my tight ass, don't you~?"

He whispered a bit too loud and the male students near them including Kadota and Shinra heard it and blushed. And to everyone's surprise, the blond began to respond.

"Nngh… Stupid flea… Move your ass so that I can cum inside you already…" To that, Izaya blushed. But he shook his and whispered.

"No can do, Shizu-chan~ If you want me to ride you properly and make you cum, you have to wake up first~"

Some of the male students were already rushing to the toilet to take care of their growing erection.

"Flea… Let me fuck you already!" Izaya gaped and flushed as he imagined being fuck senseless by the strongest male in Ikebukuro.

But the next sentences made the raven shuddered.

"I swear… I'm gonna fuck you over the teacher's desk HARD until you can't even walk for the next THREE MONTHS and make you cum on your own fucking face over and over again!"

The female students were having major nosebleeds now and the male students were fuming with jealousy.

Meanwhile, Izaya was as red as a tomato with eyes and mouth as wide as a well. But due to his pride and personality, he smirked and leaned in again.

"I think I might like that, Shi. Zu. Chan~" Izaya spoke and licked Shizuo's earlobe.

With that, Shizuo's eyes suddenly popped open and he immediately took a fistful of Izaya's red shirt and stood up.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, louse?" Izaya was about to answer when his eyes unconsciously travelled downwards.

"Shizu-chan, I can't believe you got hard dreaming about me~" The raven stated with a smirk. Shizuo looked down to his pants before he blushed and released Izaya's shirt to cover his bulged crotch. "I'm flattered~" Izaya teased before the blond glared at him.

"What do you want, flea?"

Izaya recalled his previous intentions and the anger was back. "What did you say to Shishizaki-senpai?"

The whole class gasped at the mention of the name. The whole Raijin knew about Hajime Shishizaki. After all, he became insanely popular after the case a year ago.

"HAH?" "You said something to him, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "What's it to you?" Izaya narrowed his eyes menacingly before he slammed his palms on Shizuo's desk.

"I thought I told you not to interfere with my business!" All the students went quite, shocked, by the sudden outburst. "Izaya, Shizuo was just trying to hel-" Izaya turned and glared at Kadota.

"Stay out of this, Kadota!" The said male did just that as he noticed how angry the smaller male was and decided that he liked to be called 'Dotachin' more.

The raven turned his attention back to Shizuo. "Don't you dare pull this again, Heiwajima! You don't know anything!" The blond flinched at the formal name. "What, don't tell me that you actually WANT to get rape?" Izaya's face flushed with both, anger and humiliation. "So it's true? You're actually a slut who likes to be treated roughly? I always thought you were gay, but-"

The tallest couldn't finish his sentence as a small hand landed on his cheek. Of course, Shizuo didn't felt a thing by the slap, but he was still stunned. And it still left a red mark on his cheek. Everyone, including Takuma-sensei who has just arrived gasped.

Shizuo grabbed izaya's shirt again and was about to punch him when he saw beads of tears at the corner of the raven's eyes. In shock, Shizuo accidentally let go of the red fabric. With an expression that Shizuo had never seen before, Izaya spoke with a venomous tone.

"I. HATE. YOU."

And without another word, the raven ran out of the class leaving his classmates and teacher dumbfounded.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Shinra glared at Shizuo. "For the record, if Izaya hadn't slapped you first, I would've." Kadota stepped in. "Yeah, Shizuo. Insulting him like that was totally uncalled for." Then the whole class started to join in the protest.

"All right, class! Break it up!" Shizuo sighed in relief before sitting after the class calmed down and sat in their respective seats.

For the whole day they didn't see Izaya. They thought he had gone home but his bag was still in class and his shoes were still inside his locker.

"Oh, man. I hope he's alright…" Shinra spoke, worried was visible in his tone. "Yeah, me too." Kadota agreed and shot a look at Shizuo who was deep in thoughts.

On their way home, Shizuo remained quiet. He could only remember Izaya's tearful face and his shaky voice.

_"I. HATE. YOU."_

"Maybe I went too far…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" The blond looked up to see Kadota and Shinra looking at him with raised eyebrows. He shook his head and smiled. "No, it's nothing." They both looked at each other before they shrugged and faced forward.

* * *

><p>Day 14<p>

"What? You're seriously saying that he's been ignoring you for the whole week?" Shizuo nodded with a scowl. "Well that's odd. Usually he would try to at least get you in trouble for revenge." "Yeah, maybe he's just planning to ignore me so that I'll get angry and make the first move and later blame me for public destruction!" Shinra raised an eyebrow. 'Why would you get angry just because he's ignoring you anyway?' The brunette nodded instead before the duo noticed Izaya surrounded by his groupies.

"Izaya-kun, are you alright? Did Heiwajima-kun hurt you again?" Veins popped on Shizuo's forehead. "Really, girls. I'm all right. Stop worrying, okay?" The bell rang and Izaya ran to his class after apologizing to his adoring fans.

"Yup. He's definitely planning something." Shizuo muttered as his caramel eyes followed the running teen. "OR~" Shinra intervened. "Maybe you should just apologize and be friends again!"

The blond glared at the bespectacled male. "We're rivals, Shinra! Not friends!" Shizuo turned his attention back at Izaya who just bumped into Takuma-sensei. Shizuo almost smiled at Izaya's clumsy way of apologizing. "We never will be."

* * *

><p>Day 21<p>

But on the contrary, Izaya never did anything. He just ignored Shizuo like the blond never existed. And he planned to continue until the brute express his regrets to him.

"Hey, Shinra." The glasses boy looked up to his friend and smiled cheerfully. "Morning, Kadota-kun!" The gakuran wearing brunette took his seat beside Shinra. "Any news about them yet?" Upon hearing girls cheering and squealing, Shinra and Kadota turned their attention to the raven that just arrived.

After Izaya had responded all the greetings, he walked to his seat. And when he was about to pass Shizuo, Kadota and Shinra crossed their fingers. Unfortunately, Izaya didn't even spare a glance at the fuming blond.

The duo slumped their shoulders. "What should we do? We can't hang out together like usual if they continue like this. And they're too stubborn to make up already!" Kadota complained and sighed. "Maybe we should just lock them up in a closet so that they won't have any choice but to talk to each other." Kadota joked with a grunt.

It took about three seconds for Shinra to suddenly scream "That's it!" Making Kadota jumped off his seat. Groaning, the taller male looked up to his grinning friend. "What's it?" The future underground doctor smirked. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-END-<p>

For some of you who doesn't know who Shishizaki-senpai is : please go to my profile.

That is all! Reviews, my loyal subjects~!


	5. author's note

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories as of lately. But since my pet, sugar gliders died last month, I haven't really been myself. They were my only true friends, so… My parents even brought me to see a psychiatrist last week. They said that I've been staring into space lately and I won't snap out of it unless someone calls my name or I suddenly gasp. Thank god the psychiatrist didn't give me any anti-depressants or anything… Therefore, I will be in hiatus until I am myself again. I deeply apologize for all of you who have been looking forward for updates.


End file.
